


Seperated

by Averyat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyat/pseuds/Averyat
Summary: So, this is an Au where Tommy and Tubbo were best friends until they got split up; one to Pogtopia the other to Manburg. I hope you like this idea! This does mention the festival but this time it's not and excuse for executing Tubbo.
Kudos: 14





	Seperated

**Author's Note:**

> |Triggers|  
> Blood  
> Claustrophobia  
> Panic attacks  
> Bones breaking  
> Crying (happy tears)  
> Abuse  
> Blindness
> 
> |Tommyinnit and Tubbo_ based|
> 
> This is kinda angst but not exactly...?   
> |Hurt comfort ig|

Tommy was a fourteen year old boy, nearly fifteen, but he was already ready to give up his life for Pogtopia, and what is r̡͇͈̙̃͆͐̚i͓͎͞͝g̲̙̃̉h̡̋ṱ̘̃̋. And right now he was training with one of the best fighters they had. Technoblade. Who was also his brother.

Now, you might think that this was a nice training session, where they never had any intention of hurting each other.

You'd be wrong.

Those were the old days. Were, even though they lived in hiding, they cared about each other as brothers do. But now, Techno was full on attacking him. And Techno had a netherite sword. Whilst Tommy had an iron one. The excuse for that was "they can't waste diamonds, and especially not netherite. "

So here Tommy was in the pit. That's how it was called. People came here, and fought, some even to death. Most of the people died not while fighting, but while bleeding to death. That's one of the reasons Technoblade was known for being the "blood king". He even got a blood red crown, to signify it. 

But the only people here now were Tommy, Techno and Wilbur. The others left. All of them brothers. Well it certainly didn't fucking feel like being brothers. But Tommy got used to being a punching bag. Literally. I mean he was already blind in his right eye. The only reason he wasn't completely blind, was because the older two came to the conclusion that they couldn't have someone blind on their side. At least they agreed on something. His brothers tended to fight. A lot. Which is one of the reasons why Techno is dueling him right now. To let out stress. By putting it on Tommy, but with a bigger impact. 

As Tommy limped to his room, he kept re-thinking his life. Was it worth it?

. . . 

No. He couldn't die. Not just yet. Because he has one wish that he has to make a reality. 

Tommy looked over to his drawer and opened it, pulling out a picture. Him and his best friend. Tubbo. What a stupid nickname, just because he once said Toby wrong. But it brought tears to his eyes. They weren't fully sad, but not happy either. This was his most prized possession. He hid it in his pocket, having a need to have it close. It was his only comfort these days. 

He asked everyone to call him Tommy instead if Tomathy or Tom and I guess they just got used to it. When he met someone he always told them that his name was Tommy. That was because that's what Tubbo called him, and it gave him a sense of home a sense of right.

As he finished bandaging up, he heard Wilbur shout his name. Ah, right. He still has to finish that room Wilbur requested. 

~~~

Tommy placed the pistons a bit too close to the Redstone, which triggered them. Also convenient timing, Tommy out of shock when seeing the Redstone glow, fell back, which trapped him inside the pistons. 

He tried to wiggle his way out, which only caused him to lie down on his stomach. Which made the pistons dig into his back, slowly breaking his spine. And it hurt like a bitch.   
"Wilbur! I'm stuck! Can you please help me! " Tommy had no other choice, but to shout for help. He would probably be beaten up for showing weakness, but it was better than slowly dying. 

He still had one wish. 

He heard footsteps and soon saw Wilbur rounding the corner. Tommy got his hopes up, before his face dropped. 

"BHAHAHA YOU GOT STUCK?! OH MY GOD THis is the best thing all day! " Wilbur laughed, wiping a tear. 

"Yea, c-can you help m-me? "

"What? No way. " Tommy looked at Wilbur in horror. "In fact..." Wilbur reached out to a chest near by, taking out some cobblestone. Before Tommy could process what was happening, he god barricaded in. Now, not only was he in pain, his spine slowly breaking, but he was also now in a small, dark space. And Tommy was claustrophobic. Extremely claustrophobic. 

"W-wilbur? Please l-let m-me out! "

"Have fun~! " Tommy heard Wilbur walk away, chuckling. Tommy's eyes darted around for anything, but he was trapped. Truly trapped. He started breathing faster, the air becoming suddenly very thick. It didn't help that he was starting to feel blood on his back, from the sharp pistons digging into his skin.

At first Tommy banged, and shouted, wanting to get out. But after like 10 minutes he got tired. Still having a panic attack and bleeding he closed his eyes, letting tears fall. 

I'm sorry Tubbo. I hope you miss me... 

~~~•

"Wow, this is prettier than I thought. Not bad for a cave. The fairy lights are pog too. "

"Did you pick up saying pog from Tubbo, Fundy? "

"Uhhh yea, might have been spending a bit too much time with him and Quackity. " A fox said, his ears lowering a bit. 

"Whatever. I'm hoping to find some plans, and goodies. " A goat hybrid said, looking around curiously. 

"Uhhh S-schlatt? You might wanna... " The now identified Schlatt turned around to the fox - Fundy. Fundy was looking down at a pit, his furry face kinda pale. (Or as pale as a furry face could get) 

"What the hell are you talking about- oh Jezaz. " They both looked down into a pit, which had dried blood all over. 

"Hey! This blood looks fresh. " Fundy said, crouching next to it, using his fox senses to identify how long it had been there. 

"How fresh? " Schlatt looked over his shoulder. 

"2 hours fresh... "

"That's quite recent. More recent then I'd like it to be... "

They kept walking when Schlatt suddenly picked up a sound. "Wait." Fundy turned to him, before also hearing it. Someone was crying. Both if them looked at each other, silently deciding to follow the noise. 

They kept going further, presumably closer to the voice, before it became quieter.   
"The fuck? " Fundy questioned, looking around. 

"Hold up, there's some placed cobblestone here. Could they be... " Schlatt placed his ear against the cobblestone. "Knew it. They're in here. "

"Then, we have to get them out! Perhaps it's a prisoner. " Schlatt thought about it. Why would Pogtopia need prisoners? He decided to leave that question for later. He took out his netherite pickaxe, and started mining the cobblestone, with Fundy helping. Once they got thought they saw two pistons next to each other, before seeing a young boy, definitely not older than 15, in the middle of them, stuck. Fundy winced at the sight.   
"That must hurt, really bad. We have time get him out! "

Schlatt didn't get why Fundy said that that must hurt, but decided to question him later. They had to get the boy out, who was nearly passed out. There was also blood on his back, which made Fundy scrunch up his sensitive nose. Fundy deactivated the redstone, whilst removing one of the pistons. Schlatt removed the other, and caught the boy, before he fell face-first into the ground. 

"Well, looks like we have to drag him back to Manburg. " Fundy said, pulling up the boy. 

~~~

They were getting close to the white house, when Quackity spotted them.   
"Hey guyssssoh my god what happened to him?! " Quackity asked, genuinely worried. 

"Found him in Pogtopia. Think he might be a prisoner, but I don't know. " Fundy said, slightly out if breath. 

"Oh, you wanna switch? I can get Karl or Tubbo to switch with Schlatt-"

"No, we're close. But you can open the doors to the white house. " Schlatt said. 

Quackity nodded, before opening the door. They all got inside and on to the second floor, before placing the boy down on a bed.   
"How about I get someone who knows how to patch someone up? " Quackity suggested, already knowing the answer. Schlatt nodded, and then turned to Fundy, who was already sitting next to the bed. He also pulled out a chair and sat across him. 

"So, why did you say that those pistons must have hurt him? "

"That's because, the Redstone was placed in such an order for them to close, instead if open, trapping the boy in. Now, pistons are made to push things, or pull them back. Depending in the piston. The pistons were in a " Pull back" mode. Meaning they kept trying to fully pull back. With the boy interfering, they still kept pulling back, meaning that-"

"I didn't ask for a monologue for fucks sake. "

Fundy sighed. "Schlatt, they were slowly breaking his spine in half. " Schlatt looked at him to see of he was joking, which he obviously wasn't. 

"Uhm, that sounds worrying. " The two looked back, to see Karl standing there with a medical kit.

"Karl wtf?! " Fundy said, a hand in his chest. 

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you guys. Anyways, I'm here till fix someone! "  
"Yea, what took you so long?! Fundy started giving me a whole monologue.. " Fundy shot Schlatt a glare which he either ignored or didn't notice. 

"Ahaha, sorry. I was helping Sapnap when Quackity came. " Karl sat down, next to the boy, getting his medical shit out. "Quackity told me, that someone was severely injured, so I went to his get the medical kit. When I came back, Quackity and Sapnap were already bickering about something, I honestly never know. Anyways, I dragged Quackity out, with Sapnap staring daggers, and Quackity smirking. I think Quackity won that argument, whatever they were arguing about. " Karl finished up, as well as patching up and stopping the boys bleeding. 

"Karl, you oblivious fuck... " Fundy mumbled. 

"Huh? Did miss something?! " Karl looked at the boy, checking him once again. Karl was a pretty chill guy, and also the nicest mother fucker you'll ever meet in Marburg. However, his obliviousness was on a whole new level. 

"No, don't worry about it. Anyways, what are we gonna do with this supposedly prisoner? " Fundy asked, addressing the elephant in the room. 

"No, I don't think he's a prisoner. " The two turned towards Karl, with questioning faces. "See? He has a L'manburg flag badge. He was one of them. "

"But then... That just raises more questions. "

"Mhm. Let's wait until he wakes up, maybe. Karl, when should he be awake? " Schlatt asked. 

"Well, he's gonna be out for at least a day. He looks exhausted. " Karl said, getting up. "Well, that's all I can do for now. Plus it's getting dark, so I should probably head home. Ciao! " Karl waved, as he left. 

"C'mon Schlatt, let's get some rest. " Fundy said, also leaving. Schlatt took one last glance at the boy, before heading to bed, which was in the white house. 

~~~

Tubbo was a 15 year old boy, skipping on a path towards the white house. He had 4 bees on a leash and wanted to give them a home at the white house. Sounds like a nice idea! Tubbo thought to himself smiling. That was until he tripped on a rock, face-first. He groaned, slowly getting up, while trying not to let go of his bees. Once he sat up he saw that a few things have fallen out of his pockets. His pen, passport, bee badge, a spare balloon for the festival and his... 

Tubbo frantically put all of the leashes in one hand and reached for the picture. Him and his best friend. Tommy. A name not usually heard, but since his friend hates his real name, that's what he came up with by mistake. 

When he met everyone in Marburg, he told them his name was Tubbo and not Toby. He did that, because that's the nickname his friend gave him and it gave him a sense of home, a sense of right.

Tubbo checked to see if the picture had any more tears then it already had. He sighed when he saw it didn't, and got back up. He decided to walk a bit slower this time, while talking with his bees. 

Once he made it to the white house he also saw Quackity entering.   
"Hey Quackity! "

"Oh, hi Tubs! Uhh what are you doing with those bees? "

"I'm gonna give them a home in the white house! Schlatt already said yes, after a good hour of not leaving him alone and whining. " Quackity snickered at that. "Anyways, what's all the commotion about? " Tubbo asked, hearing people talk. 

"Oh yea, you don't know. Yesterday Schlatt and Fundy found a boy in Pogtopia. Fundy said they found him in between some pistons, crushing his spine. " Quackity shuddered at the thought, and so did Tubbo. 

"Jesus Christ, is he okay? "

"Well, for now he's passed out. But I was just heading in to check on what the others were doing. Wanna come with? Just please, leave the bees outside. "

Tubbo chuckled.  
"Mhm! Just gimme a sec. "

Once Tubbo tied his bees to a fence, they walked in. They got up to the second floor, walking in the room.   
"Hi Schlatt! "

"Holy fuck! What is it with everyone scaring the shit out of me! " Fundy seemed like his life just flashed before his eyes. 

"Sorry Fundy. We came to check on the new guy... " Tubbo trailed off, his breath stopping. Before him was a blonde boy, with a red and white shirt, and a green bandana.

"Uhh Tu-" Fundy got cut off by the other three. Tubbo ran up to the boy, taking out the picture of him and Tommy. This was the first time the others have seen the picture, since Tubbo was very protective of it. Tubbo looked at the picture and then the boy a few times. He covered his mouth, tears threatening to fall.  
"T-tommy... "

The boys hand started to move before his eyes started to open. Everyone looked at the boy, including Tubbo. The boy looked around in panic before he saw Tubbo. His eyes widened, as his hand reached out for him. "T-tubbo? " The boy weakly asked, his voice raspy. Tubbo smiled at him, nodding. The boy, Tommy, hugged him, despite the pain he felt everywhere. 

"I-i can't believe it. It really is you... "

"Yes Tubbo! We're finally together! " Tommy shouted, not taking notice if the other people in the room. The others were taken back by the boys loud and strong voice - in a good way. After a little while the pain hit Tommy like a fucking brick, and he groaned in pain. 

"You should lay back down, you're pretty injured. " Tommy suddenly took notice of four other people in the room. 

"U-uhm I-i- how did I g-get here? " Tommy asked, suddenly less confident. This made Tubbo frown, since he remembered that his friend was strong and never let anyone get in his way. But now he looked so vulnerable. What happened to him in Pogtopia that made him like this? Tubbo wondered, concerned for his friend.

"Me and Schlatt found you basically dying. " Tommy's eyes widened, which made Karl gasp. 

"S-shlatt-? "

"Oh my god, what happened to your eye!" Now everyone took notice of Tommy's right eyes, which was basically white with a slight hint of sky blue. Tubbo, once again looked worried. Not only was one of his eyes white, but the other was a dark blue. Not the mixture of baby and sky blue, that sparkled like the Tommy in the picture. This doesn't seem right at all. 

Tommy covered his right eye with his hand and then looked back at Schlatt, but this time with confusion and... Hatred?   
"Why the hell would he save me. "

"Because you were having a panic attack in the dark while slowly dying? " Fundy got hit in the head by Karl. 

"Wait what...? " Tubbo turned to Tommy who froze in place. "What happened? Is that why your eye's like this?! "

"Depends... " Tommy mumbled, looking down, while shaking. 

"Tommy, you're gonna have to open up if we can help you. We really want to! " Karl said, sending Tommy a smile. Tommy looked at them in confusion. 

"B-but you're supposed to be the b-bad guys... "

"What? All we wanna do is run a nation and live comfortably. Is that bad guy act? " Schlatt said, also very confused. 

"B-but Wilbur... " Fundy's head shot up at the mention of Wilbur. 

"You know Wilbur?! " Fundy said a smile slightly showing on his face. "As in, Wilbur Soot?! "

Tommy looked at him with dead eyes, which made Fundy stop smiling and his ears drop. "That's my brother. " He spat out the word "brother" like venom. 

"Fundy, what connection do you have with this Wilbur guy? " Schlatt asked. 

Fundy just shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you later. Much later, I hope. " He mumbled that last part, yet some were still able to catch it. 

"Hey, Tommy. Wanna talk, catch up a bit? " Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded, smiling at him. The others took that as their cue to leave. 

~~~

"Soo... Tommy and Tubbo have been talking for quite a while... "

"I mean what do you expect Fundy? From what I can tell, they were childhood best friends, separated because of war. However I have to go and replace Tommy's bandages. "

"Yes, and after that I want to know what the fuck happened. " Shlatt maybe wasn't the most caring in the world, but he was concerned. Him and Fundy watched Karl go into the room where Tubbo and Tommy were talking, and that's when Shlatt decided to ask.   
"Fundy, you never told me how you know Wilbur. " Fundy tenced up, which made Shlatt a bit suspicious. "Your not... Working with him, are you? "

"Wh-what?! No, no, no. I- uhh... I'm not sure how to tell you. "

"In the easiest way possible? "

"Right! Uh.. Wilbur Soot is my... Dad. " Shlatt looked at him, before sighing. 

"Seriously? That's what you were so nervous about? "

"Look, me and him don't have the best history or relationship so it's kinda hard for me to taking about him... "

"Nah whatever Fundy. I trust that you don't work for him. But then who's you mother? " Fundy put a hand (paw?) On his chin. 

"To be fair, I don't know... "

Karl came out of the room, passing by the two. "Alright, feel free to go see him. "

They both walked in to the room, to see Tommy in the bed, playing with his fingers, his head laying on Tubbo's shoulder, who was also in the bed, laying his head on top of Tommy's. 

"Hey kid. " Tommy jumped a bit, but relaxed when Tubbo told him it's ok. 

"I'm not a fucken kid. "

"After the amount of things you've been through, then you most certainly aren't. " Tubbo said sadly. Tommy told him, like a lot, and Tubbo was really worried. "But you're aloud to be if you wanna. " Tommy gave Tubbo a smile. 

"So, I'm not going to question that for now. What I do want to know, is what the hell happened in that home of yours. "

Tommy hesitated before deciding he really had nothing to loose. "I was making a room, which had pistons in it, and I accidentally powered them, trapping me in. But you already know that. So I called for help from my brother, Wilbur. I knew I'd get beat up for showing weakness but it really was better than being stuck in some pistons. " Fundy glanced at Shlatt worriedly, and Shlatt glanced back at him. Tubbo was playing with Tommy's hair to comfort him. "He saw me and... He laughed at me. It was like he was seeing the funniest movie in the world. " Fundy's ears dropped. "He then took some cobblestone, and trapped me in. And he knows that I'm extremely claustrophobic. I think I passed out? But that's what happened. "

"Kid... You really shouldn't be there. Why didn't you run away? " Shlatt asked. 

"Because both of my brothers need me. I-i have to be there for them. "

"Tommy, but you're scared of them. Do you really think that that's how you should see your brothers? As scary? Not to mention Techno using you as a punching bag... -"

"How about we don't talk about that! " Tommy quickly said, burying his was into Tubbo's shoulder. Tubbo sighed, hugging Tommy. 

Shlatt glanced around the room, before taking a deep breath.   
"Ey Tommy. How do you feel about becoming a citizen of Manburg? " Everyone looked at Shlatt, including Tommy, who's eyes where wide. He stayed silent, thinking carefully. He was about to answer, before the door busted open, and Quackity fell into the room. 

"S-shlatt, Pogtopia, they're here! And they are hella mad! "

"Well shit. " Shlatt muttered under his nose. He motioned for Quackity, Fundy and Tubbo to come with him and find out what they wanted, even though Shlatt had a pretty good idea that he knew. 

They waited in front of the white house while Sapnap and Punz brought them. Techno had an axe, just in case, however Wilbur just kept his hands in his pockets glaring at everyone and everything. 

Finally, Wilbur looked up at Shlatt, and started yelling, not letting Shlatt say a single thing.   
"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH TOMMY, YOU BETTER GIVE HIM BACK-"

"HEY! Don't yell and the president! " Quackity stepped in, but Shlatt put a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to back away. 

"Wilbur, Techno. What is it that you want? " Shlatt calmly asked, even though he knew the answer. 

"SHLATT YOU STOLE TOMMY AWAY FROM US-"

"Okay, one, it's kidnapped, stole is used for objects and Tommy is a person. And two, yes we did kidnap Tommy but only to get him medical help which you didn't provide. He can come back as soon as he wants to. "

"Well he wants to come back now. " Techno was the one to say something this time. 

"I'm sorry, but that decision is not up to you-"

"HE'S OUR BROTHER, HE HAS TO COME BACK. " Techno shouted, irritation clear in his voice. 

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL HIM THAT! " The two males looked over to the brunette that shouted. 

"And who are you to tell us shit-"

"I AM THE PRESIDENTS RIGHT HAND MAN. AND I'M MORE OF A BROTHER THAN YOUR SORRY ASSES WILL EVER BE!! " Tubbo was pissed. They hurt Tommy, they don't deserve the title of brother. 

"Listen, if Tommy wants to come back than he can. No one is forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to. However you're the ones that screwed up this time. And not the first time either Wil. " Wilbur's eyes went wide before becoming sad, as the one who said that, was none other than his son. 

They turned back, heading to the white house, Sapnap and Punz being told to escort the two out. Wilbur looked back once more, only to see a boy with strawberry blonde hair, listening to Shlatt calmly talk to him, before nodding excitedly, and hugging the man. Wil felt tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them spill with so many people around. 

~~~

"Tommy! Here you go. " The boy got up from his place at the bench, to grab a small book which Shlatt had given him. However, when he opened it, he realized it wasn't a book. It's a Manburg civilian passport. Tubbo happily clapped behind him, and then hugged him, welcoming him to the country. 

Tommy looked at Shlatt, who was standing by, and watching the two boys, and send him a smile, basically saying 'Thanks you'. Shlatt send him one too, before turning around and leaving the two boys and their 'bench' which they sit on every day, and watch the sunset. 

~~~•

Techno smashed another plate to the wall. Wil didn't even flinch this time, still having his gave buried in his hands, knees held closely to his chest, while he was sitting on a chair. 

"Wilbur, we need to get Tommy back, so we can win-"

"Techno, stop! Just stop already! "Techno looked at his younger brother, a little bit surprised. 

Wil just started at the ground for a bit, with glossy eyes.   
" We've already lost.. "

"No! You can still blow it all up-! "

"Our little brother is there and you're thinking about blowing it up?! " Wilbur suddenly stood up with anger.   
"I know I'm bad, but how heartless are you?! Did you ever even care?! When we were younger?! " Wilbur swiftly left the room, slamming the door shut to his own. 

Techno just stood there, slimming his head onto the wall. He was just so angry... At himself. He did this. He's the reason he's gone. 

Even the voices knew.


End file.
